Here Without You
by kally05bangel4ever
Summary: Post-Chosen. Anya never died, Cordelia never died. Buffy has moved to LA and Angel is there as well. Buffy has a blue car.(Don't ask) This is BA Fluff ATW!


Title:  Here Without You

Author: sokkerblondie005

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss is the Master of all Evils. (And he's their king.) Sadly, none of these are mine (altho if you'll sell... I'll buy!! I'll fix their sad lives and make everything all better!)

Spoilers: Nothing. This is after Chosen; Buffy now lives in LA.

Rating: This is PG- for kissing. I'm no good at rating.

Summary: Buffy is in LA. Angel is in LA. They are separated, but not for long.( I wrote this. Do u really think I'd let them stay apart?)

Pairings: B/A

Distribution: Take it. Just ask first.

Extras: Buffy has a blue car. Just in case you care. And this is a song fic too. Thoughts are in . These things (*) around something are the lyrics.

~~~~~~~Buffy's apartment in L.A.~~~~~~~

_100 days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face._

This song reminds me of him so much. It's been 3 months, 1 week, 4 days and 8 hours since he left me. But who's counting?

_1000 lies have made me colder, and I don't think I can look at this the same._

I still can't believe he left me, just walked away from me in the cemetery. It _was _the last time I saw his pretty face. I thought he'd try and talk to me after that, but when Sunnydale went down, I never saw him again. And it hurts that he's never tried to contact me, even though we live in the same city.

_But all the miles that separate, they disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._

~~~~~~~Angel's apartment In L.A., listening to the same song~~~~~~~

I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. 

I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time.

I still can't believe I walked away and never looked back the day in the cemetery. She was so beautiful when I saw her beating Caleb, and when I thought he had her, I had to stop him. She wasn't supposed to see me, to know I was even in town, but I had to see her, and I had to save her. I couldn't let her die.

I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams, 

And tonight, there's only you and me.

So I left her there. She'd learned to handle me not being around. And I left, knowing it was the best for her. If I'd stayed, things would've been terrible. I couldn't give her anything she wanted, and she was better off without me.

~~~~~~~Back at Buffy's~~~~~~~

The miles just keep rollin', as the people leave their way to say hello.

I never should have let him leave. I should've tried harder to make him stay. He thought I'd be better off without him, but in truth, I'm not. I'm just any empty shell. I need my Angel. And no matter how much he denies it, he needs me.

I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that this gets better as we go.

Tears fell from Buffy's cheeks onto the pillow she was holding in her arms. 

No, I can't let him get away from me. I love him, I need to prove it. I have to find him.

Buffy quickly got up from her bed and walked into the closet sized kitchen. She looked around for a phone book, found none, and dialed the operator.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end.

"Hi. I'd like to know the number for Angel Investigations, please." She told the voice.

"Just one moment, please."

I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind.

Buffy wrote down the number and hung up. Almost as abruptly, she picked up the phone again and dialed the number.

"Hello, Angel Investigations. We help the helpless. How can we help you?" Cordelia's voice filled the phone line.

"Cordy, where is Angel?" 

"Oh my God, Buffy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, is he there?"

"No, he's at the apartment."

"Okay, thanks. Bye, Cordy!" she said, and hung up again.

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.       _

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams, _

_And tonight, it's only you and me._

The drive to Angel's apartment wasn't far, but Buffy didn't want to walk. So she took her car and drove to Angel's house, listening to the song.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

~~~~~~~Back at Angel's, still listening to the song~~~~~~~

She needs to find someone who can fulfill her needs, unlike me, and as hard as that is for me to accept, it's true.

But even as Angel thought this, he felt himself getting up and getting his car keys.

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

Down the stairs, the song still echoing in his mind he went.

This is crazy. I'm going after Buffy, ruining her life, because of some stupid song! 

But, again, even as he thought this, something told him to keep going, to not stop.

And as he stepped out of the building, a familiar blue car drove up. He took a deep breath, and realized he wasn't seeing things. The song blared out of her car.

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams, _

_And tonight, it's only you and me._

Buffy threw herself out of the car and hurtled towards her long-lost lover. She hugged him so hard she thought her arms would break, and he hugged her just as fiercely in return.

"I love you, Angel. I won't ever let you leave again. But if you try, I'll have to hurt you." 

"I love you too Buffy. I won't ever leave you again. I promise. I love you too much to leave." 

As they passionately kissed, the song ended.

And tonight, it's only you and me.

Then suddenly, the wind picked up, but the kiss did not break. A voice was heard that said, "I grant it. You know what it is. And may you have many children and a happy life." The wind died down, and Buffy and Angel went into the apartment.

~~~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~~~

Buffy and Angel ended up moving to another town, had 3 wonderful children, Nikita, Annie, and Justin. Nikita, the first born, was destined to be the slayer. Willow and Oz got married. They have one child, with another on the way. Cordy ended up marrying Michael, a client of Angel Investigations, and Xander and Anya, well who knows. Last they were heard of, they were somewhere warm. So, Nikita grew, and they all had the fun of raising beautiful children with happy lives.

THE END!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!! Please review!


End file.
